


soft

by petrichor_mornings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Kinda, Lowercase, M/M, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Rated T for language, Second Year Hinata Shouyou, Second Year Kageyama Tobio, Second Year Tsukishima Kei, Second Year Yamaguchi Tadashi, Soft Tsukishima Kei, Third Year Ennoshita Chikara, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Yamaguchi Tadashi is a Little Shit, accidental confessions, based on a quote, but not in a bad way, first year OCs, karasuno places bets on hinatas love life, kind of, no beta we die like daichi, soft, third year tanaka ryuunosuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichor_mornings/pseuds/petrichor_mornings
Summary: in which kei accidentally confesses his love for shoyo
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, implied Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 144





	soft

**Author's Note:**

> i made this while listening to a playlist i made: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLMLfAeZkpIpHkXLAFM17tC8p8BvU-rfFa  
> it's also on spotify: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7hStbnQDEx1U8o7wbNN0Pv?si=oU4iNfiaRa63AGMvnYzNkw 
> 
> for the chat part, here is who everyone is:  
> blueberry- kageyama  
> strawberry- yamaguchi  
> sunshine- hinata  
> stupid fucking dinosuar- tsukishima  
> yachi <3- yachi  
> rolling thunder!!!- nishinoya  
> s i m p- tanaka  
> naruto- narita  
> captain crunch- ennoshita  
> background babe- kinoshita  
> tamaki uwu- tamaki (1st year oc)  
> ryo kinnie- akira (1st year oc)  
> i hate this family- rin (1st year oc)

_pylades: i’ll take care of you._

kind

soft

sweet

these are words that are never used to describe tsukishima kei. he’s very brash and is always quick to insult people he thinks are dumb. which is why shoyo was supprised when kei confessed to him after a practice one day in their second year.

“i think i’m in love with you” kei had muttered after shoyo had laughed at something he had said.

shoyo had blinked and turned towards kei, his face flushed a bright red. “what did you say,” he asked the taller middle blocker.

kei blinked at shoyo. “did you hear that?” he asked with a flush slowly growing on his face. shoyo nodded, and kei’s face lit on fire. “i- uhh you- you weren’t supposed to hear that” 

tadashi’s laughter broke the two of them out of their little world. “tsuki, i can’t believe this is how you confessed after months of pi-” suddenly, tadashi’s mouth was closed by kei’s hand. 

“shut up tadashi,” kei bluntly stated as his face was lit up like a fire. 

tadashi yanked kei’s hand off and laughed. “sorry tsuki,” he said with an amused smile. 

while this interaction was going on, shoyo was having a mental crisis.

“hinata,” tobio called to his best friend.

_tsukishima is in love… with me?!_

“hey dumbass”

_how long has he had feelings for me?_

“shoyo, are you okay?”

_do i like him? i always thought he liked yamaguchi-_

“ **_hinata you dumbass,_ **” tobio shouted at his short friend. that shook shoyo out of his thoughts as he turned to shout at his taller friend.

“what do you want bakageyama,” shoyo snapped.

“i’m trying to ask if you’re okay. you’ve been zoned out for the past 5 minutes,” tobio asked. shoyo blinked at him. “i can’t believe he confessed like that. why couldn’t the tall bastard wait one more day, now i owe yachi 100 yen,” tobio cursed.

“you knew?!??!” shoyo screeched at the setter.

“knew what? that saltyshima had a crush on you? we all did, lots of bets have been placed,” tobio stated blandly, as if he hadn’t admitted to betting on the short decoys love life. 

before shoyo could reply, chikara approached them. “what’s going on?”

“tsukishima accidentally confused to hinata,” tobio stated before shoyo could begin speaking. 

“today? what day is it?” chikara responded while shoyo stood in shock.

“it’s tuesday.”

“really? who had tuesday down?”

“yachi did.”

“i though ryu had that day?”

“no, he had-”

tobio was interrupted by shoyo hitting his stomach.

“what was that for you dumbass,” tobio screeched as he held his stomach.

“back up a bit, you all had bets placed on my love life??,” shoyo uttered out with a red face. chikara and tobio nodded. “Why?” he murmured, his face slowly turning redder then before.

“because you’re the only team couple that hasn’t figured their shit out,” chikara said simply. as if to prove his point, ryuunosuke came up behind their captain and hugged him. 

“what’s going on with my underclassman?” ryu questioned while burying his face into chikara’s neck.

“tsukishima finally confessed to hinata,” chikara explained. “we all owe yachi 100 yen.” ryu groaned from his spot on chikara’s shoulder.

shoyo let out a groan of his own. “who else is in on this bet?”

“me, yachi, yams, tanaka, ennoshita, nishinoya, kinoshita, narita, sugawar-” kageyama listed before getting interrupted.

“sugawara? he doesn’t even go here anymore, he graduated!” shoyo exclaimed. 

“he wanted to join in. he heard of it from asahi, who heard it from noya, who heard it from kageyama and yamaguchi” ryu stated, finally picking his head off chikara’s shoulder. “the whole team is basically in on it, shortie”

shoyo let out a groan and turned his head toward tobio. “you started this,” he accused.

tobio shrugged. “it was yams, i just joined for fun.”

before their conversation could get further, keishin appeared at the gym door. “what are you brats still doing here?”

\---------------------------

_orestes: it’s rotten work_

after his accidental confession, kei ran out of the gym as soon as he saw shoyo get distracted by tobio with tadashi fresh on his heels.

“tsuki, wait up,” tadashi breathed out as he chased after his flustered best friend. his pleas for kei to ‘slow the fuck down’ fell onto deaf ears. all kei could think about was how beautiful shoyo looked while he flushed that bright red, and how much he wanted to hold shoyo’s face in his hands and give him ten million kisses and mutter ‘i love you’s -

his thinking was cut off by tadashi shoving kei into the ground.

“shit,” kei said as he fell onto the concrete of the road. “what the hell tadashi?” kei asked his friend as he stood up and brushed off his clothing. 

tadashi didn’t even bother apologizing for it, instead asking him,”so what was that about?”

kei shrugged, trying to fake nonchalance. “i don’t know.”

tadashi, however, saw right through his act. “so you don’t know that after months of you stupidly pining over hinata-”

“it hasn’t been months”

“-you just said i love you-”

“i said i think i love you”

“-and you don’t know why.”

kei shrugged again, causing tadashi to groan. “you’re a mess tsuki”

“i know tadashi.”

\------------------

it wasn’t until kei was home in his bed that he actually thought about what he had done.

 _holy shit, i just confessed,_ he thought. _and then ran away._

_you’re an idiot kei._

_i know._

his totally helpful thoughts were interrupted by this phone buzzing with text messages. he reached for his phone, only to see a bombard of texts to the teams group chat.

_[message with blueberry, strawberry, sunshine, stupid fucking dinosuar, yachi <3, rolling thunder!!!, s i m p, naruto, captain crunch, background babe, tamaki uwu, ryo kinnie, i hate this family]_

_November 12, 6:47 pm_

**s i m p:** tsukishima finally confessed to our resident sunshine

 **yachi <3: **really?

 **yachi <3: **today??

 **yachi <3: **HELL YEAH PAY UP

 **background babe:** today? really tsukishima? you couldn’t have done it on friday?

 **rolling thunder!!!:** WAIT RLEALY? JBRIGHNJGBJ I’M SO PRUOD OF YOU TSUKISHIMA YOU FINNALY DID IT!!! NFJVBKG

 **ryo kinnie:** keyboard smashes are gay nishinoya-senpai

 **i hate this family:** ^^^^

 **naruto:** damn it tsukishima, why does he have to be a dumbass?

 **tamaki uwu:** whats going on with tsukishima-senpai and hinata-senpai???

 **ryo kinnie:** they wanna fuck.

 **captain crunch:** AKIRA!!!! 

**stupid fucking dinosaur:** NO WHAT THE HELL AKIRA

 **s i m p:** OH SHIT TSUKISHIMA IS HERE??? 

**i hate this family:** why are all of our upperclassmen stupid??

 **tamaki uwu:** rin,,

 **i hate this family:** …

 **i hate this family:** i am very sorry for saying that, i will never say it again that was very rude of me please forgive me

 **s i m p:** simp

 **captain crunch:** simp

 **rolling thunder!!!:** simp 

**strawberry:** simp

 **blueberry:** simp

 **naruto:** simp

 **background babe:** simp 

**ryo kinnie:** simp

 **i hate this family:** i hate all of you except tamaki and yachi

 **yachi <3: ** <3 

**s i m p:** anyways, back to the confession

 **stupid fucking dinosaur:** no, please continue bulling Rin

 **i hate this family:** well fuck you too

 **strawberry:** no, lets discuss your ‘confession’

 **background babe:** why is the word confession written with ‘’?

 **blueberry:** because he didn’t even properly confess

 **naruto:** what do you mean by that?

 **sunshine:** he kinda just said i think i’m in love with you and then left

 **naruto:** thx hinata

 **naruto:**...

 **naruto:** wait a second

 **s i m p:** BHAHAHAHAA

 **background babe:** OH FUCK IHFHBHBGJNB

 **tamaki uwu:** hello hinata-senpai! and that sounds like a shitty confession :/

 **i hate this family:** really tsukishima-sempai, you couldn’t even confess properly? pathetic

 **rolling thunder!!!:** LKHJGIHNTRHJNGHHTNJNHN HINATA WHAT DID YOU SAY IN RESPONSE

 **stupid fucking dinosaur:** i dont wanna hear you call me pathetic when tamaki could just look at you and you’d do anything for him

 **tamaki uwu:** it’s a gift to be able to tame rin _uwu_

 **captain crunch:** guys, lets leave tsukishima and hinata alone to figure out their… issue?

 **ryo kinnie:** what’s there to figure out? hinata-senpai obviously likes tsukishima-senpai, have you not seen the way he eye fucks him at practice?

 **sunshine:** KJHEFIJNHRG SHUT UP AKIRA 

**s i m p:** i think the only person who didn’t notice was tsukishima himself

 **stupid fucking dinosaur:** …

 **stupid fucking dinosaur:** i’m just gonna go

 **strawberry:** no tsuki, stay :)

 **yachi <3: **yeah tsuki, stay :)

 **tamaki uwu:** please stay tsukishima-senpai :)

 **stupid fucking dinosaur:** no, goodbye

\------------------------------

_phylades: not to me. not if it’s you_

after he sent that text, kei puts the group chat on silence and flips his phone over. his face is on fire from what his stupid underclassman had said. 

_is it possible that he does like me back?_

before kei could think on it any further, rocks were thrown at his window. kei ignored it for a while, thinking it was tadashi. then, his phone buzzed with a new message.

_November 12, 7:00 pm _

**sunshine:** open your window, i wanna talk 

kei’s brian stopped working for a second. _hinata is outside, hinata wants to talk to me, hinata stares at me during practice, hinata, hinata, hinata, hin-_

kei’s thoughts get interrupted by a rock breaking his window.

he moves towards the window and opens it to see the tiny middle blocker standing in his lawn with a rock in his hand. they stare at each other for a minute before kei breaks the silence.

“what the hell did you do to my window you dumbass,” kei stated with a scowl growing on his face.

“uhhhh sorry?” shoyo said, color draining from his face.

kei took a deep breath. “you’re sorry? gee, thanks. that’ll fix the hole in my window.” kei growled out with a tight voice. 

“it was an accident! plus, you weren’t answering, so i thought if i threw it harder, it would catch your attention,” shoyo almost shouted at kei.

kei stared at shoyo in disbelief. was it even possible to be that stupid? “why did i fall in love with an idiot?” he muttered softly to himself, questioning his life choices. kei took (another) deep breath and stated, “well, what are you waiting for idiot? You said you wanted to talk, come talk,” kei stated while motioning for shoyo to move closer to the window he had just broke. 

shoyo moved towards the window, his face flushed red in embarrassment. “right, talk.” he muttered to himself. he walked over to the windowsill and lost his entire thought process at the sight of kei.

kei was leaning on his windowsill, an annoyed look on his face as usual. the blonde’s mouth started moving, probably to scold shoyo for breaking his window, but shoyo wasn’t really listening. all he could think about was how beautiful kei looked under the moonlight, and how much he wanted to kiss that scowl off his face. 

shoyo was an idiot with no impulse control who had a crush on a boy who looked like a god under the moonlight. 

so he kissed kei. 

at that moment, shoyo felt like he could die happy. kei’s lips were addictive to shoyo, and shoyo never wanted to stop. 

kei, on the other hand, was dying inside. his crush of 6 months was making out with him. at his windowsill. after breaking said window. _wait, i’m mad at him. he broke my window. he is an idiot._

kei shoved shoyo away after that thought. “what the hell was that?” he asked with flushed cheeks.

“you looked too beautiful to resist.”

kei’s face lit on fire. “What are you even saying you dumbass?”

shoyo took a deep breath. “i want to be your boyfriend tsuki,” shoyo stated bluntly with a flush decorating his face. “i want to hold hands with you and take you on dates and make out with-”

“okay that’s enough i get it,” kei spit out, his face somehow getting even redder then before. kei turned his head away, and they sat in silence for a bit while kei tried to process all that had just happened. _my crush showed up at my house, broke my window, and then made out with me. why does this feel like the plot of a shitty fanfiction?_

shoyo cleared his throat, knocking kei out of his thoughts. he turned his head back towards shoyo.

“so uh, will you let me be your boyfriend?” shoyo said, so quietly that kei thought he imagined it. 

kei’s heart was pounding as he tried to form words. “You- boyfriend- me..” kei stuttered out (very eloquently).

shoyo smiled at keis flustered state. “kei tsukishima, will you do me the honor of being called your boyfriend?” shoyo said, with more confidence in his voice. 

instead of replying (because kei didn’t think he could without stuttering), kei leaned forward to kiss shoyo. however, he forgot he was still leaning out a windowsill, and shoyo had backed up to give a dramatic bow with his terrible (read: adorable) confession. so kei had leaned into straight air, and proceded to fall out of his window.

shoyo burst out laughing at the scene that had just played out, causing kei’s already red face to somehow grow redder. kei layed on the floor where he fell, deciding that dying maybe wasn’t so bad.

then shoyo came up in front of him, offering a hand to help him up, smiling a smile that made kei decide that angels were indeed real and dying now would be terrible.

“come on now tsuki, can’t have my boyfriend dying before our first date,” shoyo stated with a smile as he pulled kei up from his spot on the grass. 

kei’s brain stopped working the second shoyo said boyfriend. 

“i never said yes, you dumbass.”

“you weren’t going to say no, though.”

kei decided to ignore that, and instead leaned down to give shoyo a peck on the lips. “shut up hinata,” he muttered as he pulled away, a soft smile gracing his lips.

shoyo smiled. “okay tsuki.”

\--------------------------

_[message with blueberry, strawberry, sunshine, stupid fucking dinosuar, yachi <3, rolling thunder!!!, s i m p, naruto, captain crunch, background babe, tamaki uwu, ryo kinnie, i hate this family]_

_November 12 7:30 pm_

**sunshine:** i got a boyfriend!!!

**Author's Note:**

> so that's done. i've been writing this for a week now, and i kinda hate the ending but it's good enough.  
> anyways, leave a comment with criticism if you want to criticize me  
> anyways, have a good day, and i love you <3


End file.
